Like Her
by Richochet
Summary: [Yuri] Gardening can now lead to Tainting in Anko's mind. Then again, to her, anything can be tainted when taken in from a pure state to her own level of darkness. [AnkoxSakura]


* * *

**One Shot**

**

* * *

**

AnkoxSakura

* * *

**Warning: Dark Themes. Lemon. Yuri.**

** Mature Audience Only.**

* * *

She was doing it again.

Staring at her.

Anko never did realise why she watched this fifteen going on sixteen year old girl, eyes half lidded with some emotion foreign to her. This girl was pathetic, some Chuunin of their Lady Tsunade, who desired to use her skills for boring _gardening_ of all things instead of training.

Gardening!

The thought was preposterous to the purple haired woman.

But Anko really couldn't see her doing anything else.

It was… harmonizing, in a way, to watch someone create something and have that damn soft look in her damning jade eyes. Pale hands littered with fresh dirt removed themselves from the ground before them and Anko smiled in a pleasantly cruel way, eyes lighting up dangerously as she saw the mud.

At last.

Something Anko could understand.

Tainted innocence.

Beautiful.

Mature.

Forever.

It delighted her immensely to know anyone could be so infected so easily, her body shivering in gratification at the view the small girl gave her unknowingly.

The pink haired exotic beauty looked up at the sky as the sun set.

She knew she was there.

Anko knew that she knew. But she didn't care. It didn't matter it was considered 'stalking' in legal terms. She just wanted to watch her until she was tainted. She didn't know when this urge overcame her. Like anything, it just grew into bigger proportions from one little incident or thought that a person stumbled across.

Anko wanted Sakura tainted.

Like her.

She wanted the girl… or anyone… to see what it was like being so tainted they couldn't get out of it.

Like her.

Though, it had to be someone so pure with love and fanciful emotions as a child that could be sloped down into the pit that was desperation and disgust.

Like her.

She bit her full lower lip, imagining tainting the girl to that point, wondering what it would be like for her to be that different on the spectrum of dark and light. Her milk chocolate eyes stared through the girl as she went into thought on that subject.

Would she be suicidal? Could she rise above it? Would she cling onto someone and hope beyond hope that she could be needed in some way or another?

Her body shifted, heat pulsing in her singing veins throughout her body. She'd chosen this girl to but her attentions on, selfishly but uncaring. It was a moot point. Everyone did that to everyone anyway. Her fish net scratched against her unclothed chest, making her ache with want and shiver once more.

Anko was getting entirely too hot on this subject.

Sakura looked directly into her eyes, staring up at her, cocking her head to the side, rose hair falling over her shoulder. She probably often wondered why Anko would take an interest in her for no reason, why she was chosen to be looked at with such intense and waiting eyes of melted chocolate.

The girl got up delicately and went over to the garden water tap she usually connected her green hosepipe to and turned it on, ignoring the squeak as time and age wearied it down.

Would Sakura squeak too?

Anko let out a shuddering exhale through her nose, sensitive parts of her anatomy aching.

She just had to know.

Her eyes lingered down to the pure water washing away the dirt and sneered.

How would anyone learn life if they stayed in the shallow end of the pool, the clean side you could see everything in? It was maddening to the purple haired Jounin.

Her hand clenched and she moved back very slightly in her tree.

The girl was fully pure again, and it did nothing to satisfy the woman's rising libido.

Tch.

Foolish girl.

You didn't do that to Mitarashi Anko.

Her eyes looked away, revealing nothing of her internally swirling emotions.

How could you do that to Mitarashi Anko?

Why did this little ingrate do that everytime she was there?

Ugh…

She scowled darkly.

Why did she keep returning just to see it then?

Maybe it would finally sink into her that Haruno Sakura was something she couldn't touch?

"You know, Anko-san…"

Her eyes snapped back to the girl who'd gotten steadily closer, quieter than ever under the tutelage of their Hokage and stared at her penetratingly, making Sakura pause for a moment.

The girl looked hesitant but then smiled a little to herself wryly at what she was about to say. "…Just because it's wiped away, doesn't mean I can't still smell the soil on my hands. It lingers for a while, the scent does."

Anko's eyes widened fractionally at the information.

Of course.

It was so true.

"Kind of like your perfume, actually. I like it. It's fruity and bold."

Anko gave a mockery of a half smile and reappeared behind the girl, reaching around her waist to lock the innocently erotic yet smart beauty to her. "You don't know how bold I am, _Haruno Sakura_." She whispered into the soft ear, licking a trail up it.

Sakura took in a breath and held it in surprise and whimpered once, an odd sound of yearning.

Anko smiled at her shiver and indulged herself in dipping her nose down into the curve of her shoulder, tightening her hold to leave her imprint into Sakura's mind. "I don't think you know what I want by being here, pet."

"Anko-san, I-"

"_Anko._"

Sakura hitched her breathed as she was lightly nipped with rather sharp teeth and shuddered, feeling Anko's chakra rise in reaction to her natural move. It was distracting, and vaguely… nice. She didn't think of herself as easy to get or even remotely into such things as biting in this department of thing, but she couldn't help but think it nice anyway.

"Anko, I've known why for a while. Go ahead. Taint me. I want to know why it made people they way they are."

Anko smiled demurely, satisfied. Her lips crashed down upon Sakura's shocked ones, holding the back of her head possessively, hand clawing up her hair and she let her pleasure and want take control of her. Her body shivered as Sakura's pliable one melted into her. It didn't matter they knew barely anything about each other apart from each others' mannerisms, but wasn't that enough?

They were both willing to explore.

Anko hissed and slashed her tongue into the untouched mouth of Sakura's. Sakura moaned very slightly, sending the intoxicating feelings of triumph through the snake woman.

"Anko! This is my front garden! People can see-" Sakura winced as her back was pushed against the side of a large tree, the home of the Haruno's blocking half of their bodies.

Anko didn't give a shit either way. She was far too immersed in her enjoyment and tainting of this young woman. Who care what others thought when her own emotions and needs were pushing her more dominant, aggressive side out? She just wanted to feel the warmth of another body taking pleasure in her own poisoned one.

And she was.

Her hand slipped under black shorts, squeezing a deliciously toned behind in joy. Sakura flinched at the encounter, but who was Anko to care of that? She agreed. She was fair game.

Sakura broke off the kiss, but Anko continued her luxurious game of finding the others' body. Her hand slipped to the front of her short, feeling short curls of hair and grinning as a wet entrance became known to her searching fingers. She knew the girl was a virgin, so it should be easy for the young Chuunin to get off.

"A-Anko…" A blush settled on her face erotically and Anko couldn't resist kissing her once again, tongues duelling and delighting in the moans from the younger girl. "P-Please." Anko knew she didn't know what she was asking for as her finger thrust inside her welcomingly. "I-I…"

"Heh." Anko grunted in amusement, eyeing the girl with something akin to demented glee, as her finger pumped slowly, agonizingly. "Is it, 'I want more?' that you didn't say? I can give you more if you'd like." Anko searched around for a little area and smiled as she found the overly sensitive part and rubbed firmly inducing a gratifying reaction.

"Aaaa-Ahh!" Sakura whimpered oh so delightfully to Anko's wanting ears and moved against the tree, trying to get away but wanting more of that delectable feel. She arched into the purple woman's hands, gripping the tree for dear life, fingers and knuckles turning transparent so the white bone could be seen.

A second finger was added, moving around in erotic probing, watching her young partners face to find the better spot and feeling her body start to spasm and her blood ignited blissfully. Her smirk widened as Sakura changed her grip form the tree to her and that's when Anko decided to let her third finger enter and let her go over the edge after some more minutes of pure excruciating teasing.

The look of gratification sent her own body into overdrive and she herself became wetter than ever thighs rubbing together and slammed her mouth once again to her little partners own.

"..." Anko let her down, sucking the juice off of her digits. "Not too bad for a first time, hmm? This is what you call female sex, Sakura. Don't' think your barrier hasn't gone, dear. Because this delicious blood says over wise."

The pink blushed deeply. "W-Why… did I-I?"

"Oh, it was a technique of mine." Anko smiled darkly. "I'm magic with my fingers and words girl." The Anko let her smile go as she pumped some chakra up. "Seal."

Sakura flopped to the ground, Anko not catching her.

However, she was thoughtful enough for her work not to be known and spotted as she cleaned the girl up. Let her think she'd fallen asleep in the setting sun. It was a nice enough thought.

Anko sensed someone coming and jumped away, far enough not to be noticed but paused and turned around.

Yes, Anko did like seeing her victims one last time before they forgot who they'd shared their experience with. Her thoughts revolved around the pink haired beauty for a while before this.

Maybe she'd visit her again.

Or, maybe, someone…

Anko smiled to herself deprecatingly.

Like her.

* * *

For An-chan. Because you wanted it.

* * *

**R.**

* * *


End file.
